Forgotten Noah
by Shugopop
Summary: The creator of innocence, God has decided to play part of the Earl's war. She begins to start their little game of power. The Black Order is going to get a little boost of "Fate"  -HAITUS
1. Prologue

**Shugopop: As you may have noticed I have changed the prologue and summery. I was thinking about the story soo much that the plot completely changed.**

**Allen: You're stupid.**

**Shugopop: Hey! I heard that! Anyways just to give you a heads up. I change my updating schedule a lot so you may have to wait a while for a chapter under my crazy out of control schedule. Also due to my new year resolution of 2011 i will try to write a chapter every day.**

**Allen: I repeat, you are stupid.**

**Shugopop: Hymph. I do not own D. Gray-man. All characters except OCs and plot belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

"Awaken."

Two girls stepped out into the dark room, from their sleeping chambers. Behind them the chambers disappeared into the shadows.

The two were completely opposites of each other. One a child whiles the other a teen. The child had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, the elder had short black hair with turquoise highlights and emerald eyes. The older girl also had dark black wings with green, glowing crosses.

"You know your missions?" The voice asked.

"Yes."

"Then go."

They were instantly surrounded with white light and took off to their destinations.

"…" The owner of the voice turned to see its creator.

"You're too stiff. Try to relax more, will you? "

The owner sighed and massaged its forehead.

"Anyways, you too need to start on your mission. Get going." The creator waved her hand at her creation.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The Creation too disappeared with a bright light and the creator laughed.

"I suppose its time to start out little game, Earl."

A fourteen year old girl sat under an oak tree in the London orphanage. She had long raven black hair with two small braids in the front that went to her knees and dark blue eyes of the ocean. She was very pretty.

The couples that came to adopt a child or two rarely chose her mainly because she hid from them confining herself to the library away from the others.

The rich took the fair maidens and the handsome males. The others took children that were energetic or fit their ideas of an ideal child.

The girl had been at the orphanage for ten years and counting. She didn't care for the world, the people, and especially herself.

The other orphans laughed at her because she couldn't talk…no she wouldn't talk, not to them, not to the adults, not to anyone. She just sat and observed their activities, habits, and secrets.

She practically had something on everyone in the orphanage including the adults.

On her 15th birthday she felt pain all around her body and especially her forehead. Her forehead was bleeding extremely but, she didn't yell or scream simply bearing the pain till it was over.

She didn't tell anyone, staying in her room without coming out for food or water. The others hadn't noticed she didn't come out of her room for three days, they had easily forgotten about her.

On the third night the excruciating pain faded away leaving gray skin, golden eyes, and an insignia on her forehead. (I'm not sure if I spelled it right so please tell me)

She opened her eyes grinning at the new knowledge she had gained. Her life was boring but, now she had found a way to make it interesting to the extent of her newfound powers.

The girl rinsed her face of blood and tested her power, changing her bloodstained dress for a red dress with black frills and made her blood harden and shine like a crystal into a small heart to hang around her neck. The blood on her hair disappeared and was combed though.

She smiled content with her appearance and turned around. A large red and black door covered by black roses rose from the ground and opened.

The girl walked through to find her brother, the 14th. As the door closed and disappeared into particles, a pulse emitted from the door to around the world.

Her name was Arin Nightler.

* * *

**Shugopop: I think its okay, but I'm not so sure. Please read and Review! Good and bad are requested.**

**Oh yeah i forgot to say in the beginning that this will not have any romance whatsoever nor yullen, laven, and lenallen(maybe some lenallen but mainly NO)so if you like romance stories, which disgusts me to the point of puking, then don't read this.**


	2. Chapter 1 Gathering

**Shugopop: Eh, it's still kinda bad. I'm trying to make the chapters longer.**

**Lenalee: Its fine. Theres nothing wrong with it.**

**Shugopop: Its still not as good as this other one I read where you and Allen were married and had a kid, but you were stuck in a coma after you, Allen, and other exorcists destoyed the Earl and Allen went missing and you kid was also named allen and...BREATH!**

**_Komui from somewhere had unfortuently heard this story all the way across the headquarters._**

**Komui: Nani? Lenalee you got married? To Allen? And had a child without me knowing?**

**Lenalee: Neesan, its just a fanfiction!**

**_Too bad he was stuck in his sister complex mode._**

**Komui: Allen!(He's holding a realy big drill)**

**Allen: What? What did I do? What did you tell him? Aaaaagh!**

**Lenalee: Neesan! Come back here!**

**Shugopop: ... Well, I gotta go help Allen. I do not own D. gray-man. Please read and review. Komui!**

* * *

The pulse flew around the world informing every Noah awake or not that their sister had awakened.

* * *

At the Black Order, the 14th awoke grinning sadistically. He got off the bed, not making any effort to keep Link from waking.

Timcampy however had noticed him getting off the bed and heading out but, he paid no mind to the golden golem. He needed to find the 15th…fast, before the Millennium Earl did.

Walking through the corridors and into the room that which held the Ark's gate, the 14th paid no mind to the finders who saw him. Their minds would be wiped after this was all over anyhow except for the Noahs.

"Allen, is that you?"

Reever had been working overtime, as usual thanks to Komui's laziness, had just heard Allen come into the room.

The Noah of course did not reply and kept walking, hoping he wouldn't realized it was him but, unfortunately soon the tired scientist had noticed the waviness in the 14th's hair and the gleam of golden in his eyes.

Reever's eyes widened and instantly ran to pull the alarm. Soon enough blaring sirens woke all of the sleeping people in the building warning them about the Noah.

The 14th frowned and sighed,

"I've got no time to play with you scientist."

he said and walked on.

Reever, finally realizing where he was headed, eyes widened and watched the Noah walk through the gate disappearing.

The room's occupants were in chaos, running around checking what was happening to the Ark's gate. The gate had closed up and refused to permit anyone from entering.

By the time exorcists had gotten to the room, it was too late. The 14th was gone.

* * *

_Road and Tyki are sitting in the Ark's library. Road is licking a lollipop with bored eyes and Tyki is playing with a deck of cards._

"Ne, Tyki."

"What?"

"Did we ever have a 15th sibling?"

He sent the cards flying from one hand to another.

"I don't think so."

"Hnn?"

Road smiled and stood up, licking her lollipop one more time, her heart shaped door rising out from the ground.

"Tyki, can you tell the Earl about our new sibling? I'm gonna go ahead first."

_Sigh _"Sure, sure, whatever" He didn't like being a messenger for the Earl or anyone in fact.

Giggling, she said, "Thanks, Tyki!", and walked through the door smirking.

* * *

In the ruins of the old headquarters, a girl stepped out of a door that had risen from the ground.

'This place should be fine, right?'

Then she waited…for both of her siblings to arrive.

* * *

**Shugopop: I'm going to try to update every weekend but, if i don't sorry. I'll try to double the next week after that. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Talk

__

_**Shugopop: Whooo! Its finally longer than my other chapters. Also just for a warning, everything i write comes from the top of my head.**_

_**Allen: Is that why its kinda weird looking?**_

_**Shugopop: What do you mean weird looking? Do you want to be cut from the story?**_

_**Allen: N-no, ma'me. (Sweatdrops)**_

_**Shugopop: Just kidding! I can't cut you out! You're the main character!**_

_**Arin: I thought I was the main character here!**_

_**Shugopop: No, you're the second main character.**_

_**Allen: Ha!**_

_**Arin: Oh, you're so gonna get it.**_

_**Allen: Ah!**_

_**Arin: Get back here!**_

_**Shugopop: It seems their busy so 14th, will you do the honors?**_

_**14th: Gladly. Shugopop does not own D. Gray-man. Please read and Review.**_

* * *

**Note: **

**This is actions: **_Sigh, Tick-Tock_

**This is thinking: **_"Go Allen!"_

**This is talking: **"Yay!"

_

* * *

___

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock

The grandfather clock, which had somehow miraculously survived the downfall of the black order, sounded back and forth. It was almost midnight.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Gong!_

"_One"_

_Gong!_

"_Two"_

_Gong!_

"_Three"_

_Gong!_

"_Four"_

_Gong!_

"_Five"_

_Gong!_

"_Six"_

_Gong!_

"_Seven"_

_Gong!_

"_Eight"_

_Gong!_

"_Nine"_

_Gong!_

"_Ten"_

_Gong!_

"_Eleven"_

_Gong!_

"_Twelve"_

"…"

"_Someone has arrived."_

Arin turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Brother."

"Nice to be here, Arin.", _"Before the Earl did…"_ He added mentally.

"Please, don't be so formal, just call me Rin. Anyways it sounds too much like your host's name, Allen."

"I suppose you have a reason for calling me here, or rather I _know_."

"Your so serious Allen-kun, and yes I do have a reason for alerting our _family_."

"And what would that be?" The 14th was getting impatient. She always liked playing mind games.

"…" The 15th just stared at him with a frown suddenly.

He was extremely surprised, the 15th had never been so serious looking in…well, never.

She smirked and replied in a playful tone like Lavi would have with Kanda.

"That was so rude of you brother!"

The 14th blinked, _"Was that just an illusion I just saw?"_

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She teased.

"Frankly, no. Would you please go on with what we were talking about before?"

_Sigh _"You're no fun, brother. Fine I'll talk."

"Thank you."

"The reason is simply because its more interesting this way."

"Interesting? Exactly how is this _interesting_?"

"Because, my silly brother, I think that being on the Millennium Earl's side will be so BORING."

"_Because its boring? What kind of intelligible response is that?...well this is my sister after all…" _The 14th wasn't quite sure of her reasoning.

"Surprised? Well of course you're surprised. My reasoning is absolute nonsense but, at the same time it's perfect. If I went to the Earl's side all I would be doing is killing people, finding innocence and destroying it, finishing Road's homework, and the whole war would be over in a day. THAT is why it would be boring."

"…"

"_She seems to be referring to her powers… it's a good thing that she is on my side."_

"I think that's enough. I suppose I shall see you somewhere next time?"

The 15th chuckled, "You suppose correct, my brother. It also seems we will need to leave a little earlier than planned. Hmm."

""I know you know who this person is sister."

She laughed, "And correct again you are, brother. Its Road, she's coming way too near for my comfort. So this is where we part ways. Adieu."

The 15th suddenly sank into the floor, like how Tyki Mikk would, and disappeared.

"_I suppose that goes for me also."_

_Sigh_. He opened up a door and walked though, leaving no trace behind indicating that he had been there.

**Shugopop: Wasn't that interesting?**

**14th: Frankly I think you gave me too many lines.**

**Shugopop: You have to speak sometime you know.**

**14th: I prefer not to.**

**Shugopop: Oh well. Please read next time on Forgotten Noah!**

**14th: And review!**

* * *

A red and black heart shaped door was opened behind a little girl. Road was standing at the very spot where the 15th stood staring into the ground.

"Kuso!"

"_She's gone. The 14__th__ must have gotten here first."_

"Che"

She bit her lip. The Millennium Earl will not be happy about this.

A bird that flew though a broken window landed and perched on a rock near Road. It opened its mouth and before a single note came out.

An extremely sharp candle went strait through its heart before it could sing. She was pissed right now, about the 15th and she was not in the mood for some singing.

Reluctantly, Road turned back to her door and went through, cursing her bad luck. The door closed and slid through the cold surface of the floor.


	4. Chapter 3 Missions

**Shugopop: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG DID YOU GUYS READ THE LATEST CHAPTER OF D. GRAY-MAN?**

**Allen: Whats so important that you have to yell in my ear?**

**Shugopop: THE 14TH IS HOT! AND YOU LEARN HIS REAL NAME! OMG!**

**Allen: ...**

**Neah: Why so silent Allen?**

**Shugopop: KYAAAAAA! (Faints)**

**Neah: Fangirls...**

**Allen: I don't get why they fawn over you. It's weird.**

**Neah: You have some yourself, you know.**

**Allen: ...just get on with the story.**

**Neah: Fine, fine. Shugopop does not own D. Gray-man. Please read and review.**

* * *

The 14th walked through the streets of the white town. He realized that back at Headquarters were a bunch of exorcists waiting for him to come out. Sighing he pushed open the door to Headquarters and got quite a surprise.

Time was frozen, to the exact time that the 14th had woken up. A smirk appeared on his face and he thought, _"I defiantly owe you a favor, Rin."_

He walked to Allen's room and pushed the door open. Even Link was still in bed, though he was a crow. The 14th lied down on the bed and closed his eyes, giving back consciousness to Allen.

* * *

Allen abruptly woke up, scaring the sleep out of Link because he had yelled "NOAH!"

"Walker, what's going on?"

"…nothing Link, just a nightmare."

"Sheesh. Wake me up for nothing…should probably write this down." He mumbled to himself, getting out his pen and notebook.

"_What was that?"_

Allen had apparently "woken up" from a nightmare where the 14th had taken over and there was a 15th Noah, that even the Earl hadn't known about. Strangely he felt that his "nightmare" wasn't a dream. Unable to calm his uneasiness, Allen fell asleep.

* * *

"Gomen, Earl."

"It's fine. It's fine. We'll find her sooner or later. Now Get Tyki over here I need to give him a mission."

"Hai!" Road smiled and skipped out of the room.

Once she was in the hall way, Road frowned. She needed someone to take out her anger on, someone like…Lero.

Road pushed open Tyki's door and found him sitting and leaning back, on air.

"Oy, Tyki. The Earl wants you."

"Another mission?"

"Evidently, so."

Sighing, Tyki got up and moved towards the door but, before he could step out into the hall.

"Ne, Tyki. Have you seen Lero? I didn't see him when I met the Earl."

"I think I saw Jasdebi playing around with him."

Road perked up, "Thanks, Tyki!" and ran off.

"You called?"

"Ah, Tyki-pon! Yes, I did. I have a mission for you."

"_I thought so."_

_Sigh _"What do I have to do this time, Earl?"

The Earl suddenly put on a serious face and said,

"I need you to find the 15th and bring her here, to our family. She has a power that can ensure our win in the war. It will be bad if she joins the 14th. Use the Ark, now GO."

Tyki immediately turned a round and walked through the door. (**I mean it, he walked through the door using his powers**)

Right outside the door Tyki was tackled by Road…and, unfortunately for him (**Lero**), Lero.

"Ne, Tyki. What was the mission that The Earl gave you?"

"Ouch! Lero!" Road was hitting him against the wall.

"I have to capture the 15th."

"It hurts! Lero!"

"Ehhh? Lucky!"

"Tyki-sama, Help me! Lero!"

He chuckled. "Would you like to come?"

"Road-sama! Lero!"

"Really? Thanks, Tyki!"

"Wahhh! Lero!"

* * *

Link was in the halls looking for Allen. _"He wasn't in the cafeteria, his room, Komui's office, training room, or the science department. Where is he?"_

Allen was simply lost. He had gone down a hall he had never noticed before and before he knew it he was lost.

"We're lost aren't we Timcampy." The golem nodded and looked around.

"_Ugh! I really need to get a map of this place. Hn?"_

There was a tall figure walking towards him. When the person came into view, he could see it was Lavi. He had his hands behind his head as usual but, he seemed to be thinking about something serious.

"Lavi!"

"Eh? Oh! Hey, Allen! What'cha doing here?"

Allen scratched the beck of his head.

"Eh heh. I kinda got lost. Do you think you could show me the way back? Link must be extremely angry at me now."

"Sure! And on our way, why don't we visit Yu in the training room?"

"Great! I can try out some new moves on him. Heh-heh."

* * *

Kanda was meditating peacefully until two annoying people came in the room.

"What do you want, baka Usagi."

"Eh? Why are you cranky, Yu?"

In an instant Mugan was at Lavi's throat and Kanda had his cold hard glare facing him.

"Don't call me that." Was all he said.

"But, Yuu." Lavi whined.

"Che." He was not in the mood for him to mess with. Kanda walked out of the training room but before that he crashed into Link, checking if Allen came back there.

"My apologies, Mr. Kanda."

He grunted and left the room.

"Walker! You know you're not supposed to leave my sight at all times!"

"I just wanted some time of freedom. But I had gotten lost during my wanderings, Link."

"Yeah, two dots. You should've known what had happened, Allen's got a bad sense of direction."

"Hey!" Allen yelled.

"It doesn't matter now. Walker, Supervisor Komui is looking for you. We need to go to his office now. You too Bookman Jr."

"Another mission?" Allen whined.

"Hey, at least we get to see some action around here. I was bored to death!"

* * *

As usual Komui's office was full of stacks of unsigned and unread papers. It was wonders how Komui could find anything in the mess. Lenalee and Kanda was already in the office, sitting on the couch, when they came. Allen and Lavi sat on an unidentified pile of paper while Link stood taking notes in his mysterious notebook.

Komui passed out the mission notes and began.

"Some of our finders in Russia found a innocence user in an abandoned village in the mountains. I'm sending you four there to make sure the user comes back unharmed. I don't want the person getting hurt by the Noah so get there immediately."

The all stood up and walked out but just when Allen was about to go Komui remembered something and said,

"Also Allen, since you're a general now you will be the one training the user."

"Eh? But I'm not ready to take a disciple yet!"

"You'll be fine! Also take care of my Lenalee!" He pushed Allen out the door and slamed the door but not before putting a Do Not Disturb sign outside first. Allen sweatdropped thinking of what he might he doing in there.

They left after they took all of their things and the new winter coats that the science department made for them.

Little did they know, on the exact train they were riding, in the box next to them were Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot.

* * *

**Kanda walks in and stares at Shugopop on the floor.**

**Kanda: I'm not even gonna ask.**

**Allen: She fainted cause of Neah.**

**Kanda: Who?**

**Allen: Him.(points to Neah)**

**Neah: Hello.**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Allen: Thats rude.**

**Kanda: So?**

**Allen: You need some manners.**

**Kanda: You need a grouth spurt, Moyoshi.**

**Allen gets an anger mark.**

**Allen: You need a haircut, Bakanda.**

**Kanda gets an anger mark. **

**They start yelling words at the same time so its all jumbled.**

**Neah: ...They started bickering...Oh well, Read us next time!**

**Shugopop wakes up.**

**Shugopop: Huh? What happened?**

**Lavi pops up out of nowhere.**

**Lavi: You fainted.**

**Shugopop: What! I had things to say! Oh well, Ill say them now, I know i didn't do a really good job on the ending. I was kinda having a miniture writer's block there. I hope the next chapter will be better. Chow!**


	5. Chapter 4 Little Girl

**Shugopop: I am soooooo sorry about the late update. And that this chapter is so short. my teachers have been giving me way too much projects to work on.**

**Allen: So thats why you were ignoring us.**

**Shugopop: I wasn't ignoring you i was busy! Anyways I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Allen: Please read and Review!**

**Shugopop: MOSTLY REVIEW. PLEASE.**

* * *

"Tyki, why are we following Allen-kun?" Road was sitting with her feet up on the couch banging Lero against the wall. She had an absolute bored expression on her face and continued whining.

"Tyki….Tyki!...TYKI!"

"What?" Tyki was shuffling his deck of cards waiting for the train to stop. He was wearing his usual attire with his hat off and on the couch. He was getting annoyed by Road constantly bugging him all the time.

"Why are we following Allen-kun?" She smiled innocently at him.

_Ugh._ Tyki rubbed his forehead and spoke. "Road, Who are we looking for?"

"The 15th. I thought you knew this Tyki." Road replied questionably.

"I do. Now, who would the 15th meet up with?"

Road pondered for a while before she said "The 14th."

"Right. So why are we following Allen?"

She had a blank face before she realized "OH! I get it now. Since Allen-kun is the 14th, the 15th will eventually meet him."

"And we'll find the 14th."

* * *

Outside the train was a black cat with golden eyes watching the train go by. The cat turned around and disappeared.

In Allen's box, Allen and Lenalee were sleeping on each other's shoulders, a sight with would have activated Komui's Komurin mode. Kanda was also sleeping but in a more defined manner while Lavi was doodling all over his face and braiding his hair, very carefully in order not to wake him up. Link noticed all of this, but decided it was better to ignore them and leave Lavi to his business.

* * *

~ Time Skip ~ The Train Station

_Yawn. _Allen rubbed his eyes and glanced at his surroundings.

Further into the town he could see a farmer's market filled with tons of people simply bargaining to complaining about the quality of the items the dealer was selling. To Allen it was heaven full of food.

"Link, can we go over there?" His eyes were shining and his mouth was drooling. Lavi and Lenalee sweat dropped.

The finder that was with them as a guide wasn't handsome or smart. He was simply a plain person that not many people notice. His name was James and he had a family in England, a wife and one boy. He had extremely messy black hair and green eyes.

James had started to say "Master Exorcist, I don't think we shou-" but Allen was already dragging Link though the crowds.

Lavi laughed "Allen is like that. You just can't tear away food from him. We might as well follow, come on Lenalee."

They started walking towards the market and weaved through the crowds. By the time Allen was done, he and link were carrying at least ten bags full of food.

Allen waved to Lavi and the rest yelling "Hey! We're over here!" When they regrouped Kanda was irritated that they had wasted away at least an hour shopping.

"Baka moyoshi, now we're late. There are probably a ton of akuma there right now."

"Its Allen. And fine lets go already then." He retorted.

The group had to walk though a large crowd in order to leave the town but just when Allen was about to get out though an opening in the crowd he felt a tug on his jacket.

He turned around to see a little girl, about the age of seven with blond hair and electric blue eyes that shone like magic, wearing a simple blue dress with a pink ribbon on her waist, looking up innocently into his eyes. Allen then turned to where the group was but they were gone. It seemed that they had not noticed his disappearance. He turned to see the girl still staring at him and he sweat dropped.

* * *

**Shugopop: Please review. I mean it. **

**Allen: why are you so desperate?**

**Shugopop: ... don't ask. I gotta go work on my project! Bye peoples!**


	6. Chapter 5 Your Name?

**Shugopop: Hey peoples! Sorry about missing one week and that the chapters are getting shorter. I'll try to make them longer again so no worries!**

**Allen: No worries? I was stuck staring into a little girl's face...for a week!**

**Kurai: Hey! I'm not THAT little!**

**Shugopop: My apologies to everyone that was waiting for a while and please read and review!**

* * *

The little girl's eyes bore into Allen, making him uncomfortable.

'_It feels as if she's looking strait though me…'shudders_ He puts on his signature smile and asked the child.

"Little miss, May I ask why you have grasped unto the sleeve of my attire?"

She opened her mouth to speak, her gloved hands letting go of Allen's coat. Her voice was soft and melodic like an angel.

"Kind Sir, I am grateful that you turned around to listen to this little girl. I would appreciate your help for I cannot find my way back home."

Her speech was formal, much like Allen, and it was obvious to him that she came from a wealthy family due to her manners. He bent down to her level giving her a smile and held out his hand.

"Well, shall we go? My name is Allen. What's yours?"

The girl's face brightened and she took his hand.

"My name is Kurai Hikari" (means dark light, an oxymoron that I couldn't resist)

* * *

"Tyki," Road started.

"I know."

"…just making sure."

* * *

Kanda was extremely annoyed of the fact that Allen had gotten separated from the group. Practically everyone could see the bulging vein on his head while they sweat dropped.

"Baka moyoshi got lost. Typical."

James was nervous to the point he was sweating. They needed to get to their meeting point fast because they don't know when the akuma might start attacking the finders protecting the innocence user but the exorcist that was suppose to teach the new exorcist was gone.

"Master exorcist, what shall we do now?"

Lavi pondered a while until he remembered that Timcampy could communicate with the radio golems. "He still has Timcampy, right? We can contact him though Tim."

Lenalee's face brightened up. "Ah! That's right. Lets go find some place that has a phone. Are you coming, Link?"

Link, from the moment Allen had been separated from the group, was jotting down (whatever he jots down, nobody knows… it's a mystery.) into his notebook.

"_Surely more things to tell Leverrier." _Thought Lavi.

They walked towards the nearest hotel not knowing that the pair passing just behind them was the person they were looking for.

* * *

"What's that thing on your chest?" Kurai had been staring at his brooch for quite a while.

"This?" Allen gestured to the cross, she nodded. "Its…a symbol. It symbolizes what my job is."

"What's your job?" She was obviously a very curious girl. Her eyes were those who yearned for knowledge.

"…It's a good job. That's all I can say." He didn't want to expose the child to death so early in her life.

Kurai's face questioned him, but after a while of walking she shrugged and looked up at the sky.

It was quiet between the two until Allen remembered that he didn't know where she lived. "Pardon for interrupting your thoughts, but I haven't got an idea of where you live."

Her eyes showed recognition and laughed. " I'm sorry, I forgot. I don't remember the address, but my house has two stories, a fountain in the front, tall white gates, and silver roses in the front garden."

"…" "_I guess it shouldn't be too hard."_

They walked for about a block until they had passed a bakery. The sweet smell of the bread lured Allen to go inside making him hungry. He looked at Kurai, with an innocent face staring back, and reminded himself that returning her to her home was his first priority.

Kurai knew from his actions that he wanted to go in and he was obviously hungry. Allen was drooling in front of her face. It was only till Allen's stomach gotten the better of him and growled. She smiled and asked "If you like, I'm willing to pay for some pastries for your kindness of escorting me home."

Allen's face brightened and thoroughly thanked the little girl. The last thing the two noahs saw of them, they were walking into the delicious smelling bakery.

* * *

**Shugopop: Thank fo reading! Hope you will read the next chapter!**

**Allen: Please review! good and bad are welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 6 New Exorcist?

**Shugopop: simply to say... i was stuck.**

**Allen: of course you were. **_rolls eyes_

**Shugopop: quiet you! anyway i have a questionare at the end. make sure you read and review!**

* * *

The finder in charge of the group was a strong man, weighing about 158 pounds and almost 6 feet. His arms were bulky and he had a beard, looking very much like a Viking to anyone who saw him. His name was Harn Haddock and had joined the Black Order because his brother had died from an attack of an akuma and he didn't want anyone else to lose loved ones like he did.

Harn yelled at the top of his voice, screaming as high as he could over the sound of the akuma's bullets pounding away at their shield. "Keep them strong and steady! Anyone whose got a projector better use it! We have to last until the exorcists get here!"

"_What's taking them so long?"_ Harn was sure that more akuma were on the way and he wasn't sure if they could hold out against all of them.

The finders were trapped inside an old brick bridge, most on top and some on the road. Almost all of them had a projector and was shielding the innocence accommodator.

The innocence accommodator was sleeping, mostly because they had to shoot her with a sleeping dart because she had attacked them thinking they had come to kill her. As all the travelers had done when passing by, she didn't even listen to Harn trying to explain why they were actually there.

The girl was approximately ten and had short, choppy black hair, that reached the middle of her neck, was a little bit longer in the front and had some bangs parted to the side, with turquoise highlighting on her ends. Her eyes were emerald and were the eyes who had seen death before and experienced a lot of hardship.

She was extremely frail, no doubt starving to death in the mountains. But the most eye-catching thing about her were her wings. Black, sleek wings with a green cross on each one.

The finders had done some research about the area and found out that not to far from there was a burnt down lab. They assumed that she was one of their experiments and had innocence implanted in her that ironically synchronized with her, though they don't know how high.

The accommodator slowly woke up, blinking a few times before she could make out the scene before her. Her eyes wide she stared at the finders, then the akuma before she stood shakily up to take a better look around her.

Harn noticed her waking and yelled. "Hey! You're awake! Look I'm sorry about shooting you with a sleeping dart and everything, but we don't have a lot of time here to explain everything. So just stay inside the shield."

But the girl had not paid attention to him, ignoring his voice and analyzing the event around her. She opened her wings and so very silently whispered, "Innocence activate."

Very suddenly, bands of bright light encircled her wrists and ankles. The band of light on her left wrist stretched and formed into what looked like a bow. To Harn, she looked like a fallen angel and the bands of light looking as if it were the chains that her down to the world.

She stretched out her wings, bent her knees and took off into the sky. Up in the air, her right arm move forward to make the bands on her wrist touch and she pulled back. About ten arrows had formed from her movement and all of them made of light. She took aim and fired. All of the arrows had hit their mark, dragging the attention of the akuma from the finders to her.

She flew through the night sky, expertly using the bow and arrows all of them hitting strait on, destroying what seemed to be hundreds of akuma. Harn saw a black cloud of more akuma and couldn't help but think, _"This is going to be a long night."_

**Shugopop: Note. i might revise this chapter...**

**Shugopop: Please review! HEY JUST TO YOU ALL, IM GOING TO UPDATE EVERY OUTHER WEEK FROM NOW ON. I DONT THINK I CAN PRODUCE A LONG CHAPTER EVERY WEEK AND IT WILL GIVE ME SOME TIME TO TYPE AND PLAN ALL THIS STUFF OUT.**


	8. Chapter 7 Who are you?

**Shugopop: Hey peoples! I just decided and all that i rpobrably wont go by schedule but i will tell you that you can expect to have at least one chapter a month...maybe more if i dont have so much hw. this week is thanksgiving so i might have another chapter out for you guys.**

**Allen: Finally...hey!**

**Shugopop: what?**

**Allen: i dont appear so much in this chapter!**

**Shugopop: so?**

**Allen: its not fair tha- _muffled mouth_**

**Shugopop: well we should get on with the story. Kurai?**

**Kurai: Shugopop does not own D. Gray-man. Please read and review!**

* * *

"There!" Lavi cried, "He's coming out of the bakery!"

Lenalee activated her boots and fly across the crowd, leave some very awed people staring at her when she landed…on top of Allen.

"Allen! Where were you? We're already an hour late!" Kurai was taken aback by the young lady standing in front of her. She felt oddly intimidated by her malicious looking boots.

"Um…miss?" Lenalee realized that there was someone with Allen, presumably the small girl staring quite confused at her. "Oh! I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Ugh. Lenalee. Can you get off me?" Allen groaned. "Ah! Gomendasai, Allen-kun." She deactivated her boots all the while the rest of the group had caught of with her.

"Baka moyoshi. We lost precious time looking for you." Kanda turned away to talk, but more like scare the shit out of the finder with them.

Lavi just noticed the cute little girl slowly backing away from the odd group. "Well, who's this little cutie here? Nice to meet you," Lavi stuck out his hand, "My name's Lavi. We're friends with Moyoshi over there." He pointed to Allen getting up from the ground.

"Moyoshi?" Kurai tested the unfamiliar name on the tongue.

"Hey! The name is Allen!" He dusted himself off and continued. "I was helping this little girl find her house."

Lavi burst out laughing once he heard what Allen said. "Allen, You can't find your way through the order. What made you think you could find this girl's house?" He was practically rolling on the floor when he finished his sentence.

Allen blushed and spluttered. "I could at least try!" he protested.

Kurai laughed at their antics drawing the attention back to her. "My name is Kurai Hikari. I'm really sorry that I took up your time."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Anyways you said you were looking for you house? What does it look like?" Lavi composed himself and brought out his hammer.

"Oh! It's a two story house with white gates and a silver rose garden with a fountain in the front yard." She described her house to him wondering what he was going to do with the hammer he was holding. "Pardon me for saying this, but how are you going to find it with that ham-"

Lavi instantly rode his hammer above the roof tops to search for Kurai's house leaving her speechless. "I see it! Lenalee take her up here so she can see too!"

"What do you mean? Ah!" Lenalee had grasped around her waist and jump into the air surprising Kurai out of her wits. "Is that house right there yours?" Lavi asked, pointing to the really large one at the end of the town.

"I-I think so." She was extremely nervous to be up that high but not as much frightened when she was instantly rushing towards her house in the sky.

When they landed, Lenalee let her go and Kurai stumbled unto the street. So very glad to be back on ground, she thanked Lenalee for her help. "T-thank you, for helping me back home." She stuttered.

Lenalee smiled and replied, "It was no problem. Next time don't get lost okay?" Kurai nodded as Lenalee turned around and flew back to where the group was waiting for her to come back.

Kurai opened her gates and walked into the house not knowing what was lying in wait for her at home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kurai opened her front door to hear silence, "Papa? Mama? Hello?" Usually they would answer right when she got back from Annie's. Turning around to lock the door then going into the living room she saw red…tons of it.

Her father and mother were ripped to shreds and their bodies were lying next to each other in such a gruesome way. "Mama! Papa!" She cried with streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. Kurai ran over to their bodies, kneeling down and getting her neat dress stained.

"Do you like what we did to them?" A chillingly voice asked. A chill went down her back and she froze. Very slowly Kurai turned around to find a girl just a few years older that she and a very tall man with long black hair playing with a deck of cards. The girl was smiling evilly as she licked her lollipop while sitting on a floating umbrella enjoying Kurai's reaction to her appearance.

"W-who are you?" Kurai asked, extremely scared of what they might do to her. The other girl smirked, got very close to her face and said, "The question is…who are _you_?"

Kurai coughed out blood and collapsed to the floor. Her shaking hands failing to push her up, she stayed standing on her knees. With one hand on the floor, Kurai rose the other to her chest to find that there was blood seeping out from the hole in her chest made by Road's sharp candles.

"I'm bleeding…" She whispered with disbelief. She wondered if she was going to die and decided that she probably would with all this blood coming out of her. Kurai started to cry and laugh uncontrollably until she fell to the ground, heart stopping and all.

Road stared at the girl with confused eyes to when she started to laugh as she was dying. When she dropped dead Road frowned and whined, "Awe. She died so fast. I wanted to play with her some more."

"Its your fault for killing her so quickly. Anyways, we were supposed to ask the girl some questions. What are we going to do now that you killed her?" Tyki replied.

"Humph"

Unnoticeably Kurai's skin turned dark and she started to rise to her feet. "That was very rude of you to kill me with out answering my question." She wore a sinister smile that didn't fit the little girl's features.

Tyki raised his eyebrow to the standing girl and Road simply smiled. "I assume you're the 15th disciplinal?"

Kurai, or rather whoever she was, ran her hand through her mussed up hair and walked to her parents. Kneeling down she said, "Maybe, You don't see any crosses appearing on my forehead do you?"

She put her hands on their chests and frowned. "You made such a mess here didn't you. I would appreciate if you wouldn't pile my workload some more. I've already got a ton to do and I don't need to add picking up after your messes into my list."

Their bodies returned to normal with their hearts beating steadily. The blood was cleaned off the room wall and floor with the stains on her dress.

The Noahs eyes widened a bit when she did this but retuned to normal once the girl turned around. "Was it your power that prevented the akuma from coming into town?" Road turned deadly serious tightening her grip unto Lero.

"I really have no intention of answering that question and I think it is time for you to leave." Black shadows started to wrap around Tyki and Road blocking their eyesight. They were engulfed and the shadows disappeared into the ground.

Kurai smiled and her body fell to the ground into a sleep leaving a much older girl standing with a smirk on her face. The girl turned and shattered into particles without a trace.

* * *

"Emily. Emily! Wake up honey." The little girl woke up and rubbed her eyes. In front of her were her parents with worried faces.

"What is it? Mother? Father?" She replied. Her father laughed with relief and said, "we found you sleeping on the floor when we woke up from our nap. What a surprise that was!"

"Oh. That was all? I was just tired from my visit…at…Annie's…" Emily scrunched up her eyebrows and wondered. Her memory was a bit hazy of Annie's visit. What had she done after she left her house? Oh. That was right. She came home and fell asleep next to the fire after she saw her parents napping and didn't want to wake them up.

"Honey? What's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. What are we going to have for dinner?"

* * *

"Tyki, what happened?"

He sat there thinking intently, "My powers wouldn't work, Road. Stop asking."

Road stared at the sky. "You do know that we need to report this to the Earl right?"

"…Yeah let's go."

Both Noahs disappeared through Road's door and stalked off sulkily.

* * *

**Shugopop: So how was it?**

**Kurai: it was better than the last chapter**

**Allen: thats because your in most of the chapter**

**Lavi: Awe. Moyoshi's jealous.**

**Allen: Hey! Its Allen! and im not Jealous!**

**Kanda: Che**

**Lenalee: Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8 Act Two

**Shugopop: I know this is a bit short but my mom was nagging and lecturing me about school so I had to rush the chapter... a lot. Also have you people who have continued reading this noticed the new prologue? Just wondering. Anyways I think this chapter reveals a lot about the Ocs I created... plus you have to read the new prologue in order to understand this.**

**Allen: Figures you'd make it harder to understand.**

**Shugopop: Whatever. Anyways I don't own D. Gray-man.**

**Lavi: Please read and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Report."

The little girl bowed her head down to the floor while kneeling, making her blond pigtails fall forward. The expression she had on her face seemed too serious for her age and contrasted with her looks.

She spoke in an unemotional voice that echoed though the room. "The Noah have found out as planned. The Exorcists are heading for the mountain slightly over schedule."

The Creator thought about the situation carefully and decided to continue with the original plan. "You seem to like that form. You even used it when you were given your mission."

"Why do you ask?" Kurai replied.

The Creator chuckled and cocked her head. "I was hoping you could talk to me in a conversation in your real form. Plus it's tiring to keep looking down."

"I seem to have gotten attached to the girl's form, last time I was undercover, I guessed I went dormant as her. This time I simply possessed her body, not very much fun."

The little girl grinned and streams of light surrounded her as her figure grew older and her hair was no longer tied up. Her dress though, remained the same but with little more detail than the other.

"Is this a bit better?" Kurai asked.

"Its an improvement. Don't you think its time for me to get ready?"

"Ah. I guess it is." She stood up and bowed forward, stepping back at the same time.

The Creator smiled at her and then in a stern tone of voice said, "Sleep."

Kurai was swallowed in darkness and the Creator turned to leave.

Just as she left the room with a smirk she said, "Time for Act two."

"Allen! Wait!" Lenalee shouted but, it was too late. He was already charging headfirst into the cloud of Akuma.

The cloud seemed to absorb him, Allen disappearing into their ranks. The group couldn't tell if he was alive until they saw bursts of explosions firing out of the crowd.

Instantly the rest of the exorcists jumped in to help dodging, smashing, slicing for Kanda, when suddenly a barricade of arrows destroyed most of the Akuma they were fighting.

The group turned to see an angel, rather a girl flying, but with black wings. Simultaneously shock and "What the heck is going on?" expressions covered their faces.

Though as fast as they were surprised, they all focused back on the Akuma, which was now raining bullets on everyone, determined to finish them and find out just who was the girl.

* * *

**Shugopop: So how did you like it? please review. it makes me more motivated...especialy now that the new semester is starting.**

**Lavi: You're so cute studying as hard as you can.**

**Shugopop: Che. I'm not a bookman and i don't have photographic memory so nyeh.**

**Lavi: You're so cute when your pouting. .**

**Shugopop:_ sigh_ Please review and continue along with my story.**


End file.
